


Choke Yourself To Sleep

by anonymousanimosity



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousanimosity/pseuds/anonymousanimosity
Summary: Murphy gets the courage to tell Bellamy what he needs.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185161
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Choke Yourself To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Bad Things Happen Bingo Square ‘Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms’ and for this (https://the100rarepairkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/396.html?thread=396#cmt396) prompt from The 100 Rarepair Kink Meme.

Bellamy is balls deep in him before Murphy gets the courage to tell Bellamy what he _needs_. 

“Are you sure?” Bellamy sounded absolutely wrecked. Murphy couldn’t tell if it was from exertion or what Murphy had asked of him. 

_No._

“Yeah.” 

Bellamy’s face looked grim, but he nodded. Murphy closed his eyes, and Bellamy’s hands wrapped around his throat, and—

And it’s happening again. Murphy’s back on that fucking bucket, noose around his neck, until suddenly he’s not, and fuck, fuck, fuck he can’t _breathe_.

He struggles, and suddenly the pressure is gone. 

Murphy chokes as he fights to take in air. Bellamy’s no longer inside him, is no longer even touching him, and isn’t sure how he’s managed not to cry. 

Bellamy’s face is expressionless. “Was that what you wanted?”

Murphy shrugs, and Bellamy pulls him close. 

  
  
  



End file.
